dessertanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Mint Ice Cream Cake
A new comer to the GDA, Mint ice cream cake, otherwise known as Minty. *'Name': Mint Ice cream Cake *'Nickname': Minty or Mickey *'Age'; 22 *'Height'; 6'5" *'Weight'; 160 lbs *'Sexuality'; Homosexual *'Partner'; Swirl __TOC__ Appearance Minty has medium tanned skin with dark green freckles. His skin tastes slightly of peppermint chocolate. His eyes are a light green mix, and his hair is three toned, goig from white, to green to light brown. He has a single ahoge that is symbolic for a dab of whip cream that is often served on a dessert. His ahoge acts as a pleasure spot when bitten off (it tastes of whip cream) Or tugged on. His hair style is very random, often filled with little curls and what not. The main odd styling is a large curl that rests against his right cheek. It is always visible from his left side. Another styling his a large curl on the top of his head, which can be smoothed out when he takes the time too. Minty's clothing consists of a Multi-toned hoodie, light brown jeans, a dark brown designed shirt and dark brown shoes. Minty is six foot five and weighs 160 pounds, being fairly light for a man his size. Personality Minty has a very kind disposition, though around people he doesn't know very well, he can easily come off as rude and anti-social. He can also have a bit of a temper going when someone threatens or hurts one of his friends or family. Being known to punch concrete walls when angry, and either breaking his hand or cracking the wall. Minty can be very shy as well, ecspecially when he is around someone who he finds attractive. Often getting nervous and whimpery. He is known to have anxiety attacks around people he like, manily involving shaking, stuttering, nervous jokes, and fainting. When he is in a room filled with people he knows well, he is very kind and generous, often making jokes, and playing games. But in a room with stranges he prefers to exclude himself, sitting alone or hiding. History Minty's creator was a very young woman with no friends. She had created the dessert as a way to ease her mind from depression. She had placed the cake in the freezer and gone to bed, whishing she had a friend, when she woke up the next morning, Minty was sitting at her table, talking happily as if he had known her his whole life.. which he did. He explained that she could always recreate him, and never to worry about him leaving her. Minty was a savior to his creator. Relations Family: Mint chocolate ice cream: '''His force adopted father (as in he forced Mintare to adopt him in a way). They had a rough start to this odd relationship, but in the end Mintare accepted his fate and enjoyed Minty as a son. Until Mintare died. '''Special other: Choco-Caramel Swirl Cheesecake; ''' Coming out of no where, this handsome dessert saved Minty from a werewolf curse. The two get along very well though they do have a sort of... lopsided odd relationship. At the moment, Swirl has gone missing and the curse has been regivin to Minty, who awaits his Partner's return. '''Friends: 'Blue Velvet-sama; '''Minty's closest and most loved friend. Blue and him have been though many a heartbreak and drama, and she is the one who has stuck with him though and though. Blue is Minty's ever trustworthy knight, and his ever chasing fan girl. Blue has a tendancy to "ship" Minty with everyone he talks too, and Minty puts up with it. There may or may not have been a ''thing between the two at some point. 'Raspberry Cheesecake: '''Miss Raz is another good friend of Minty's, which is good, since she has forgiven him for almost killing her in the plight of his werewolf curse. '''Gustaso: '''Minty's now ex-crush, the two have a weird, over dramatic bond in which there is fake deaths and random singing about unicorns. 'Ptichye Moloko; 'A friend that has vanished from this world. The two were drinking and yelling buddies. Minty and Ptich were married for a few days and Ptich was the first to give Minty a hug. '''Pumpkin pie cheesecake: '''An ultra sweet heart, Minty was once married to her for a few days, and has found out she is an excelent cook. '''Smartie: '''A short cutie in Minty's eyes, they are currently married for three days, and have not interacted much beside Minty comforting and scolding him for stealing from other Desserts '''Panda cookie: '''A short little ball of sass, Minty has not interacted much with Panda, but considers her a friend none the less. '''Ambrosia-kun: ' A fountain of odd knowledge, Minty has not interacted with Ambro very much, but considers this oddball a friend regardless. Trivia *In the future Minty has three Children, Bonnie, Clyde and Starscream, all are his and Swirl's children. *Minty once broke boundries and contacted a character in a diffrent fandom. He then had a minor crush on a character in a diffrent fandom, which is very taboo. *In his werewolf Curse Kei lime pie, or dessert jesus, liked to call him a Furry. *Minty gets overly love sick very quick, it is a flaw in his creation where is Baker does not feel enough love for her creation, making him crave affection. *All his friends besides Blue have vanished or stopped being created, and it is very hard for him to make new friends *Minty has anxiety attacks. Gallery Why.png|Minty x Swirl Where.png|Sad wolfy 1.jpg|Spirited away AU asks.png 135.png|Mickey and Owl 151.png|Minty x Swirl i dont listen.png|Minty bothering Painau captain blue.png|Captain Blue Category:Frozen Desserts Category:Characters Category:Cakes